There are a few options available to hang wall objects on walls. One option is to hang a frame of the wall object on one or more exposed nails secured in the wall. This does not secure the wall object to the wall, and the wall object may therefore fall off the wall if bumped. Another option requires the installation of additional hardware on the frame of the wall object. The hardware could be picture wire, D-ring hangers, a sawtooth hanger, etc. This hardware will keep the wall object on the wall more securely but prevents the frame from being flush against the wall. Also, such hanging hardware is difficult to install accurately on the frame and accurate placement on the wall is difficult.